1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective body armor for use by law enforcement personnel, and more particularly, to a ballistic panel carrier having a pocket for concealing a backup handgun.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's dangerous climate, law enforcement personnel must take special precautions to protect their safety. One such safety precaution commonly relied upon by many law enforcement officers is the wearing of an armored garment, often referred to as a "bullet proof vest." These vests typically comprise panels formed of a ballistic fabric material, such as KEVLAR, which is especially resistant to puncturing by projectiles including bullets, as well as from knives. Despite its high puncture resistivity, the vests are also remarkably lightweight so as to be worn without unnecessarily encumbering the wearer. A bullet proof vest provides a law enforcement officer with an extra level of security against injury from an armed assailant.
These vests typically include belts or straps which permit the panels to be directly secured to the wearer. The vest panels have a shape intended to protect the vital areas of an officer's upper torso, and the straps can be adjusted to roughly fit each particular wearer. Normally, the vest would be worn beneath the wearer's uniform shirt as an undergarment. This way, the vest is concealed from view, and an assailant would not know of its existence and be tempted to test its effectiveness.
However, the general shape of the vests do not always accommodate the unique shapes and sizes of each particular wearer. Another disadvantage with the vests is the rough texture of the ballistic fabric material, which is uncomfortable if placed directly in contact with the officer's skin. Yet another notable problem with the poor fitting standard vests is their tendency to "ride up" the torso of the wearer, often dangerously exposing the officer's midriff section. Some officers overcome these problems by having custom carriers for containing the ballistic panels made which provide a more comfortable fit. The custom carriers can also be color coordinated to match the wearer's uniform and improve the concealability of the vest. An obvious drawback with this solution is the cost and difficulty of custom tailoring the carriers for each individual officer. Given the budget constraints currently faced by the law enforcement community, many such officers may be forced to sacrifice their personal safety and comfort in order to save costs.
Another safety precaution commonly employed by law enforcement personnel is the use of a backup handgun. While it is essential for law enforcement officers to carry a primary handgun in an external holster, it is additionally common for such officers to carry a second gun which is concealed from view. This second gun can be crucial in certain emergency circumstances, such as where the primary gun has become inoperable, lost, or has expended its supply of ammunition. In the worst case scenario, the primary gun may fall into the hands of the assailant, significantly compromising the security of the officer and other innocent bystanders. If the officer is equipped with a second or backup gun, the officer would have the opportunity to defend himself against such an assailant and to resolve the emergency situation.
A practical difficulty with the use of a backup gun is the problem in concealing the gun. Many officers carry the backup gun in a pocket, such as a side trousers pocket. For example, if the officer is right-handed, the backup gun may be kept in the left pocket so that it can be accessed by the officer's free hand (assuming the officer's right hand is engaged with the assailant, is disabled or is otherwise encumbered). However, carrying the backup gun in a trousers pocket creates certain difficulties in rapidly accessing the gun. When the officer is in a seated position, the gun cannot be readily removed from the pocket. Alternatively, if the officer's free hand is engaged, it is very difficult to remove the backup gun from the pocket with the opposite hand. In such situations, the officer may be powerless to use the backup gun against the assailant. An additional problem caused by carrying the backup gun in a trousers pocket is that the gun tends to wear the material of the pocket, frequently forming holes in the bottom of the pocket. Moreover, the trousers are not very effective in concealing the gun, and by giving away the shape of the gun the assailant can be alerted to the existence of the gun.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an overall safety enhancing apparatus for use by law enforcement personnel which combines the beneficial aspects of the prior art, while overcoming these known deficiencies. Such a safety enhancing apparatus would enable a law enforcement officer to conceal a backup gun so that it is readily accessible for use during an emergency situation, while also providing a comfortable ballistic panel carrier.